


I Need You to Know

by inkedbooklady



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedbooklady/pseuds/inkedbooklady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-IM3, Tony needs Happy to understand his importance in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

How many times, Tony wondered as he stared at the still form lying against the harsh whiteness of hospital sheets, how many times had Happy Hogan thrown himself between Tony Stark and the world, trying to protect his reckless charge from his own demons as much as from any real or perceived threats? Happy had been with him for so long and through so much, more of a constant than even Pepper, but Tony realized as he gripped the bedside rails that he’d never really appreciated Happy’s place in his life. Or how much he took the other man’s presence by his side for granted. Or, he admitted only in the privacy of his head, how much he needed and depended on the solidity of that body next to his to buffer him from the people always trying to grab a piece of him for themselves. Happy had always taken his job seriously, and his edition of his own job description was far more comprehensive than the employment contract Tony had signed when he hired the man.

***Switzerland***

“Seriously, we’re good here.” Happy’s weight on top of him should have felt more uncomfortable than it did, since Tony was sure his dick was pressing into the man’s stomach muscles, his erection undisturbed by the explosion. His smaller body disappeared under the man’s bulk, and despite his annoyance at having his evening disrupted, Tony’s mind acknowledged that he felt safer in the shelter of Happy’s arms than pretty much anywhere else in his chaotic life.

“I’ll be right outside.” Happy disappeared back into the anteroom, and Tony returned to his drunken seduction, ruthlessly suppressing the thought of hard muscle over him in favor of soft curves under him.

 

***Malibu, part 1***

“Cheeseburgers, Happy, now.” Happy Hogan nodded at the demand, watching in the rearview mirror as Pepper Potts herded her charge into the car. The relief that flooded his veins at having Tony Stark back was nearly overwhelming. He’d tried to accompany his employer to the Jericho tests, but the man had insisted he’d be safe surrounded by Lt. Colonel Rhodes and the might of the US Air Force. Never again, he vowed to himself as his hands tightened on the steering wheel, never again would he let his Boss walk into danger without him.

“By your command,” dark eyes met in the rearview mirror, and Stark snorted at him, smiling at their shared geekdom. “Glad to have you back, Boss.”

 

***Malibu, part 2***

“Let me go!” Angry, humiliated, drunk, and weak from palladium poisoning, Tony’s struggle against Happy’s grip on his shoulders was pointless. “Dammit, Hogan, I’ll fire your ass for this!”

“Whatever you say, Boss.” Happy was largely unperturbed by the threats, “But you’re not leaving here in this condition.”

“Fuck you!” The words were growled angrily, almost petulantly.

“Fine, if that’s what you need.”

“Fu...,” the words trailed off as even Tony Stark’s genius couldn’t seem to follow that statement. “Wait, what?!?!?”

“I’m not letting you leave the house like this. I’m not letting anyone else near you while you’re like this.” Happy’s words were matter of fact. “If sex is what you need, hell, if it’s what you want, then you can fuck me.”

He moved quickly, wrapping his arms around the smaller body as Tony went limp in his arms, the fight spilling out of him. “Easy, Boss, I’ve got you.” He scooped the other man into a bridal carry, unsurprised when arms slid around his neck and a dark head snuggled under his chin.

“JARVIS, lockdown,” the words were quiet, but Happy had no doubt that the AI’s sensitive receptors picked them up. 

His suspicions were confirmed as the mechanical voice spoke softly. “Yes, Sir.”

Happy settled the uncoordinated limbs of Tony’s body into the lushness of his bed, stripping his clothing free with minimal interference from the man in question. Happy eased the covers into place, tucking them warmly around the naked body. The Malibu house’s stone, glass, and metal construction meant that it was chilly more often than not. He turned to go, planning to stand watch from the house’s control room.

“Stay with me,” the words were quiet and clearly forced from a reluctant throat, “Please, Happy.” A bare arm emerged to push down the duvet, baring his back and the space beside him.

Acknowledging the fragility of the moment, Happy didn’t speak, simply shucked his suit until he stood in socks and boxers. He slipped under the covers and let Tony press himself back until he was engulfed by Happy’s own bulk. “I’ve got your back, Boss.”

The whispered words were a promise.

 

***New York***

“Boss, you’re Iron Man. You don’t need a bodyguard. You just saved the freaking planet for crying out loud!” Happy was sure his tone did nothing to hide his exasperation.

“You can’t leave me, Hap. I’ll double what I’m paying you.”

“It’s not about money; you already pay me more than I’m worth. I just don’t like being useless. I want to find a position that lets me do more than carry around a fancy briefcase.” Happy grinned, trying to soften the blow he knew he was delivering. 

“Listen, if you don’t want to be my bodyguard anymore, I understand. I don’t agree, mind you, but I understand. But I still don’t want you to leave. Take over as head of security at SI. Pepper and I are heading back to Malibu, and someone needs to take on the responsibility for hands-on security. We still don’t know if there is any of Obi’s brood lurking somewhere.”

Happy Hogan was fairly sure he was being both humored and handled, but he grinned anyway. “Whatever you say, Boss. Whatever you say.”

“Oh, and Happy,” Tony threw the words over his shoulder as he headed toward the elevator, “you’re worth a hell of a lot more than I’m paying you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Hogan had been out of the hospital for almost three months the night Tony Stark showed up uninvited and unannounced at his front door. He’d seen his employer briefly a few times since the whole Mandarin mess had gone down, passing in and out of the Tower as he strove to perfect Extremis and make sure Pepper’s body was stable. Then, of course, his own surgery and healing time had kept him down for weeks. Stark’s presence had been felt, though, in the parade of doctors, nurses, therapists, and more who had come in and out of his life, working with him to get his battered body back in shape. Plus, his current living quarters, on a floor just below the Avengers section of the Tower, were a gift/requirement from his Boss; he’d been flown directly here from California as soon as it had been deemed safe for him to fly. Stark had, once he’d been certain he had the virus perfected, offered him Extremis to heal the lingering damage and scarred tissue from the explosion, but Happy hadn’t been interested. Even now, still achy from the therapy session earlier, he still wasn’t. He was rather proud of his battle scars, and he didn’t want them going away.

The conversation was awkward and stilted at first, Tony clearly trying to work his way around to a difficult subject. Fatalistically, Happy wondered if Tony was trying to let him down gently. After all, he really hadn’t been a very good head of security; he’d managed to annoy more people than he protected. And he really wasn’t much use as a bodyguard right now. Plus, he allowed the doubts to build, he’d never been the most attractive of men, but he’d been at least average looking. He was sure Tony Stark wasn’t interested in having a scarred freak standing at his side.

“So,” Tony finally seemed to be getting to the point after a long rambling monologue that Happy had largely ignored, “Remember that offer you made back in Malibu?”

Happy was confused at first; he’d made a lot of offers and done a lot of begging over the years, trying to keep some of Tony’s more reckless behaviors in check. Then he remembered.

_“I’m not letting you leave the house like this. I’m not letting anyone else near you while you’re like this. If sex is what you need, hell, if it’s what you want, then you can fuck me.”_

He nodded jerkily, suddenly finding it difficult to breathe. Why bring up that ancient history now? Tony had never taken him up on the offer, though he had slept at the man’s side a few times before Tony and Pepper moved in together, helping to keep the nightmares at bay.

“Still interested?” Tony was striving to keep his tone light, but his expressive dark eyes, unhidden now by mirrored lenses, burned with emotions Happy wasn’t sure he could identify. 

He wasn’t sure what exactly was going on here, but instinct warned him to move slowly. Tony Stark was, undeniably, given to grand gestures, but despite all their years together, this was outside Happy Hogan’s Tony Stark experiences.

“Umm, what?” Not the most dignified of responses, but Happy felt he should be forgiven for his confusion and lack of eloquence at this point.

“Actually, I wondered if you wanted to turn it around?”

Turn it around? Happy puzzled for a long minute before the proverbial light came on. Wait, what? Did Tony Stark seriously just ask him if he wanted to fuck him? Happy, more than most, was aware of Tony’s bisexuality, but he also knew that Tony’s trust issues meant that he was ALWAYS the dominant partner in his encounters, never risking allowing someone any kind of position of power over him. Especially not now, not since Afghanistan and Stane. 

“Umm, what?” He needed to find words, dammit! But who could be coherent with Tony Stark, tense and determined, staring boldly at him after dropping a bomb like that? 

“I said,” Tony paused dramatically, “do…you…want…to…fuck…me?” He spoke with exaggerated slowness, emphasizing the words in an un-clever and ridiculously transparent attempt to hide his own emotions.

Happy knew he wasn’t on his best game here, but he was completely confused. What the hell was going on here? A nasty twinge roiled in his guts when he realized what this must be. Guilt over his injuries, guilt over his getting hurt, guilt at what only Tony Stark could perceive as a personal failure….who else would blame themselves when their fucking ex-bodyguard managed to get himself blown up? No way was he going to take advantage of Tony’s misplaced guilt, no way was he going to be another person who took something from Tony Stark without concern for what it might cost the man. Protecting Tony, even from himself, was too much a part of who he was to let even Tony screw that up.

“Boss, you don’t owe me anything. I chose to do what I did. And I’d do it again, for you, for Pepper, for SI.”

“It’s not about debts, Hap. It’s not, I promise.” Tony’s dark eyes blazed as he visibly struggled to find the words. “It’s about family. And about faith. And, and…about love.” His body burst into frantic motion as he began to pace the small room. “Maybe you’re right, maybe Iron Man doesn’t need a bodyguard. But, Hap, Tony Stark does. He needs people to stand between him and the world, and you and Pepper, Happy, Rhodey too I guess, but you guys are it for me. You guys and the bots…You’re all I have. Everything else is just…”

“Stuff?” Happy offered the word with a grin that in no way belied the seriousness of the conversation. 

“Nah, you know how touchy I am about my stuff,” Tony flashed his media smile. “But yeah, I guess. I can always buy more shit. I can’t replace you. And I need you to know that. And even I know that I can’t just throw money at you. This is it, Hap, this is me. This is only thing I can give you to make you understand.” He stripped the Black Sabbath tee from his body and tossed it aside. “Just me, Happy, just us.” He stepped closer, raising a hand to rest it over Happy’s racing heart. “You’ve been mine since the day we met. Tonight I want you know that I’m yours.”

“What about Pepper?” Happy knew he was dangerously close to giving in, and he clung desperately to his last shreds of resistance.

The hand on his chest slid up to curve around the back of his neck, playing with the short hairs here. “Pep knows I’m here. She understands.”

“Boss,” Happy lost the fight when soft lips covered his and facial hair tickled sensitive skin.

“Not tonight, Hap. Just us.” The words were kissed into his lips as a warm body pressed against his. Against his will, his own hand slipped up toned stomach muscles to press against the spot where the arc reactor should have been. His hand was large enough, and Tony was small enough, that his palm rested over the spot, but his fingers still teased against a peaked nipple.

“Tony,” he groaned out the name he wasn’t sure he’d ever spoken aloud as his arms wrapped the smaller body in an embrace and his lips opened for a questing tongue. “God, yes.”


	3. Chapter 3

It should have been awkward, some sane part of Happy’s mind thought as mouths opened and eager tongues slipped and slid between open lips to taste and explore, should have been a least a little weird to be pressed like this against his employer, suddenly to be given the opportunity to touch and taste that he’d never admitted, even to himself, that he wanted. But it wasn’t odd at all; it simply felt right to feel the heat of Tony’s skin against his, even through his still-buttoned shirt, to feel his body tighten as groin teased against groin through two layers of denim. His hand slid down to cup that gorgeous ass, pulling Tony more firmly against him even as his lips opened for yet another probing kiss.

Tony tasted expensive and wholly masculine; the thought made Happy grin against the lips teasing his own. The Scotch he’d indulged in before coming to Happy’s doorstep still lingered on his tongue and mingled easily with a faint touch of cinnamon toothpaste, but neither could mask the unique flavor that Happy could only label “Tony Stark” with its hints of testosterone and metal. He chased every tempting and teasing flavor with his own tongue, trying to leave no bit of that clever mouth unexplored as he relaxed his own jaw to allow Tony’s tongue inside.

Hands were busy too through the eager, exploring kisses, both teasing and grabbing as bodies pressed together. Happy let his hands move carefully, mindful both of Tony’s trust issues and his own still-healing body as he avoided sudden moves that might break the moment. Big palms traced the lines of that strong bare back, teasing over muscles honed with hours of metalwork and even more time spent encased in hundreds of pounds of armour. There was nothing delicate about Tony Stark’s body; there was no denying he was short, but his compact form boasted muscle definition most gym bunnies could only dream of acquiring. For all his money, Happy thought as his fingers teased along strong biceps, Tony had the body of a man who used his body to build and create, the body of a working man. Even his hands, hands that lacked the concerns of Happy’s own as they busily skimmed lightly along his shirt buttons until his chest was bared to their eager movements, bore witness to Tony’s workaholic nature. Rough calluses brushed along his flesh, teasing roughness across his chest brought his nipples to peaked attention, and Tony pulled their mouths apart, mouthing briefly at the pulse point at Happy’s neck before bending his head to capture one eager nipple in his warm mouth. The damp heat on sensitive skin made him groan, and the feel of Tony’s grin against his flesh made his already-hard groin twitch in anticipation.

His knees quickly grew shaky as pleasure coiled low in his spine, and he pulled back with a groan. “Bed,” he managed to get the word out as a gasp as Tony continued to torment his chest, “please, Tony.”

“Yeah,” dark bedroom eyes met his with erotic promise, “bed is good.”

Happy joined their fingers, but he kept his body in front of Tony’s as they walked the short hallway, old instincts kicking in to make sure Tony was safe, even in the secured confines of Stark Tower. His bedroom, lit now by a small lamp that spread a pale blue light throughout the room, was as simple as anything in a Stark property was allowed to be. The room was dominated by a luxurious king-sized bed draped in luxurious cotton linens and piled with pillows, currently unmade and rumpled from a restless night. Bachelor living allowed Happy to indulge his natural lack of tidiness. He was oddly thankful for his slovenly ways as Tony’s lithe body slipped past his to tumble gracefully onto white sheets. He gasped for breath as he took in the sight of Tony Stark in his bed, bare-chested and with jeans unbuttoned, his olive skin contrasting against the mussed sheets. As Happy watched, the other man wiggled, slipping free of jeans and underwear to sprawl hedonistically across the mattress, legs and arms open in invitation.

Happy didn’t insult him by asking if he was sure. Instead, he slipped free of his own clothes, carefully not thinking about his scarred body compared to Tony’s perfection. The other man knew about the injuries, had seen the burns and scars. There was no need for hiding or pretence, not here, not now. He let his body drop carefully, holding much of his weight on his knees and elbows even as he pressed Tony into the mattress until his body surrounded and sheltered that smaller one under it. This moment, with Tony vulnerable and safe under him, protected from the world outside, this moment was the greatest gift he’d ever been given. He looked back at the dark eyes staring into his, hoping that Tony could see in his just how much this meant to him. The sweet smile, innocent and almost shy, convinced him that Tony understood.

Happy savored the moment while it lasted, but he groaned as Tony’s body moved under his, opening his thighs until his dick and Happy’s rubbed against each other. The grin this time was naughty and delicious, and Happy captured it with his own lips, tongues tangling together easily again. He thrust gently, and they both groaned at the sticky slide of cock on cock. Tony’s hands came up, one clenching on the back of his neck as the other tried to pull Happy even more firmly on to him.  
“God, yes, that’s good,” Tony thrust up, seeking even more friction. Some part of Happy that had still be convinced that this was about obligation was reassured by the eager twitching heat of Tony’s dick against him. Whatever else his motives, Tony’s body wanted this, wanted him. And that meant everything. Happy thrust back, matching his rhythm and letting the desire coil between them. “God, Hap, in me, I want you in me.”

Happy pulled back, settling on his knees between Tony’s spread thighs. “Umm, I don’t think I have….” he trailed off awkwardly.

Tony smirked at him. “Please, Stark Tower comes fully equipped for the comfort of its residents.” He nodded toward the nightstand. Happy opened the drawer, somehow unsurprised to find condoms and lube that he knew he’d never purchased. He raised an eyebrow in question, then laughed as Tony just shrugged at him. “Want me to turn over?”

“Want to see you,” was Happy’s immediate response, and Tony nodded, grabbing a pillow and shoving it under his hips to raise his ass for easier access. Happy slicked his fingers thoroughly, conscious of the size of his hands and the smallness of the body under him. Tony smiled encouragingly at him as one thick finger slipped behind his balls to find and press gently against the hidden spot. His neck arched, head pressing back into the pillows as his thighs spread wider in response to the first careful push of that finger inside him.

“Holy fuck,” Tony’s groan made Happy’s dick twitch as the finger slipped deeper, thrusting gently and spreading slick on satin smooth walls. Happy continued to move the finger in and out, wiggling to soften the tight clinch of unpracticed muscle. 

Long minutes passed as he worked Tony’s body until the wiggles and moans became begging. “God, Hap, more, please, harder, deeper, something.”

Happy pulled his finger free, coating his hand with yet more slick and slipping two fingers this time into that clinching heat. Tony’s body jerked at the stretch and burn, but he tried to spread even more, arching his back to pull Happy’s fingers deeper into him. Two fingers stretched and explored until they found they brushed against a raised spot inside Tony’s body, but Happy jerked back when Tony screamed as those busy fingers touched that spot. “Oh God, are you ok?”

Tony’s gaze was distant, blurry with pleasure and overloaded nerves, but he nodded frantically. “Again, God, again.”

Happy slipped his fingers back inside, seeking now that spot and gently prodding against it. He watched enthralled as Tony’s dick twitched and spurted against his belly. “In me, Happy, please. Get in me.”

Strong legs wrapped around his hips as Tony tried to help, angling his body up and open against Happy’s. One big hand braced Tony’s spine, helping to support that arching body as his other hand guided his dick toward the place. He locked his eyes with Tony’s, wanting to see as slow pressure from his hips pressed and his body forced Tony’s to open for it, and his flesh disappeared into grasping satin heat.

There weren’t words for what he was feeling—physically or emotionally. The overwhelming heat and pressure, the smoothness he could feel even through the latex barrier, that tight squeeze of muscle threatened to break his control. Even more overwhelming, though, was the knowledge that he was INSIDE Tony Stark, that TONY STARK was giving him this overwhelming pleasure, this ultimate gift. It was more than mortal man could bear, and Happy’s control snapped as his balls met Tony’s ass. He pulled out, then thrust in again and again, a driving rhythm that shook the bed. He tightened his grip on Tony’s body, holding him open for the taking as he thrust ever harder and faster. Strong arms clutched at his body and a velvet voice whispered in his ear, filthy encouragement for more and harder and deeper.

Lost in his own body’s demands, Happy was surprised at the sudden spurt of heat against his belly as the tight muscles surrounding his dick clenched even tighter when Tony shouted as his body exploded. The spasming contractions jerked his own orgasm from him, his body continuing to thrust until the last of his pleasure drained from him. He slumped limply over Tony, unable to move as he gasped for breath, his still-healing body pushed to its limits.

Tony took his weight, somehow wrapping his smaller form around Happy’s bulk in a way that felt like home. “Ok, there, Hap?”

He nodded against Tony’s shoulder, continuing to breath for a few minutes before he rolled carefully, securing the condom as he slipped free. Tony whimpered a bit as their bodies separated. “Ok, Boss?”

“I’m good, really good.” As Happy settled on his back, Tony curled next to him, letting his head rest over Happy’s still-thudding heart. “I don’t say this enough, to anyone, and I’ll probably never manage to say it again, but I do love you, Hap. You’re my best friend.”

“I don’t need to hear it, Boss. I never have. But, I’ll never forget.” He kissed Tony’s forehead gently. “Go to sleep, Boss. I’ve got your back.”


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Hogan fully expected to wake up alone, for those precious moments of cherished surrender to disappear into the night like the misty morning Malibu fog under the baking heat of the California sun. In fact, he almost expected to wake up to find it was all some bizarre dream, a late side effect of the pain meds he was no longer taking. But when he was startled awake early the next morning by sharp and unceasing rapping at his door, Tony still slept peacefully at his side, his forehead pressed against Happy’s shoulder as he snored lightly. Despite the increasingly forceful knocking, he took a moment to appreciate the sight of the relaxed billionaire, dark hair even more mussed than normal, both from Happy’s own fingers and from sleep, looking years younger, almost innocent with his strong features softened in sleep. Ridiculously angered at the unwanted intrusion into this moment, he took a moment to trace a gentle finger along the stubbled jawline before rolling from the bed to grab a pair of flannel sleep pants, marveling a bit at his boss’s ability to stay asleep through the disturbance. He didn’t bother to grab a shirt; anyone knocking on his door at 7 am, especially 7 am today, deserved to be traumatized by his scars. Happy found himself hoping that his unwanted guest was the sensitive type. 

“Yeah?,” his greeting was less than polite as he jerked open the door in response to yet another round of heated knocking, “What the hell do you…” His voice trailed off as he came face to face with a ghost. “What the fuck?”

“Mr. Hogan,” Phil Coulson’s voice was as bland as ever, his suit sharply pressed, familiar phone in his hand. And he didn’t seem impressed with the scars. “I need to speak with Mr. Stark.”

“Seriously, what the actual fuck? You’re dead.” He paused for breath, angry now not only at the intrusion but the manipulation SHIELD had perpetuated against the most important person in his life. It was instinct and privilege to step between this new threat and the sleeping man in his bed. “And, no, Mr. Stark is sleeping and he needs his rest. SHIELD can fuck off.” Happy didn’t bother to wonder how or why SHIELD might know that Tony was in his apartment rather than his own penthouse, his lab, or any other the dozens of more likely places for the man to be. He did worry, though, what his employer’s response might be to the knowledge that SHIELD knew he’d fucked his bodyguard.

“Mr. Hogan, I assure you, this is a matter of the utmost importance. I need to speak with Stark.” Phil Coulson’s voice remained flat, but yet still conveyed both impatience and annoyance. “Now.”

“No.” Happy Hogan had been standing between Tony Stark and the world too long to be intimidated, even by a possibly-a-zombie secret agent.

This irresistible force meets immovable object stand-off was only broken by a drawled voice from behind them. “Why, Agent, you’re looking good for a dead man.” Tony Stark swaggered into view, public persona firmly in place, his charisma and presence in no way diminished by bedhead, open jeans, and bare feet. He was also, it seemed to Happy, completely unsurprised by Coulson’s presence and totally unconcerned about his own state of undress. “I don’t recall agreeing to be at SHIELD’s beck and call.” His voice darkened a bit, “Especially not now.”

“Mr. Stark,” Coulson paused to draw in a deep breath, “SHIELD needs answers to its questions about Killian, AIM, and EXTREMIS. You seem to be the person left holding those answers.”

“Yeah,” if it was possible to smirk and frown at the same time, then that was the best description Happy could find for the look that flashed across Stark’s face, “and I think I’ll be keeping the answers that I have. Don’t think I haven’t noticed Fury’s attempts to hack my systems, and JARVIS, looking for the information on EXTREMIS.” His face hardened into a look that Happy could only describe as contempt. “EXTREMIS doesn’t need to be in Fury’s hands. It doesn’t need to be in ANYONE’S hands.”

“Yet it is in yours. You managed to not only save Ms. Potts, but to heal your own injuries. Imagine the potential for that kind of healing power for the world.”

The noise that spilled from Tony’s throat was an embittered growl. “Yeah, because SHIELD’s known for its humanitarian outreach and medical work. It’s not the healing Fury’s interested in, except maybe for his own people. It’s the untraceable exploding power. Weapons, Agent, that’s SHIELD’s game. And I don’t make weapons anymore.”

“Mr. Stark,” Coulson attempted again to speak, “this is a matter of international security.”

Tony stepped closer to Happy, deliberately brushing their shoulders as he moved. “No, this is a matter of Nick Fury hating someone else having power and information that he doesn’t. The President has been debriefed. Pepper is fine. Rhodey is fine. Happy is fine. After a lot of work on my part, my bots are fine. I’m fine. The Mandarin is gone. And all copies of the work on EXTREMIS have been destroyed with extreme prejudice. It’s over.”

Happy watched as Tony stepped forward. “For what it’s worth, I’m glad you’re not dead. But Fury can go fuck himself. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do. Pepper is expecting me.” He turned, brushing his lips softly across Happy’s. “See ya, Hap. Come up for dinner.”

With that, he winked at Happy as he strode toward the elevator, still dressed only in open jeans. 

Happy grinned at the agent standing shell-shocked in his still-open door. “Feel free to see yourself out, Agent Coulson. I’m going back to bed. It was a long night.”

He hummed happily as he settled back under his covers. Good sex and watching Tony stick it to SHIELD…now that was a gift. He’d have to remember to thank Mr. Stark later. Happy was still smiling as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
